


Drive

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

Sam stared at the road before him, a long winding blacktop only illuminated by the Impala’s headlights. The speedometer hovered around fifty miles an hour, though Sam knew he could go faster.

Instead he only settled down in the seat, enjoying the drive and the steady purr of the car. He had one hand resting on the steering wheel, wind ruffling his hair from the open window. Jo’s head rested on his thigh, her fingers tracing aimless patterns over Sam’s arm laying across her belly, just beneath her breasts.

Jo had her feet propped up on the passenger side window, toes flexing as the wind rushed over them. Sam slid his fingers under the hem of her shirt, enjoying the feel of her warm, soft skin under his hand.

He let his hand move higher, lightly caressing the soft underside of her breast. Jo’s breath caught for a moment, a familiar sound which sent a spike of heat through his belly. He spread his fingers across her belly, one rubbing lightly against her breast.

Jo pulled his hand higher until he cupped her breast. Her nipple tightened against his palm, sending more heat through Sam. He could feel himself starting to grow hard, jeans pulling tight over his groin.

He only shifted to ease his half hard cock into a better position, keeping his other hand on Jo’s breast. Later, he would pull over, and drag Jo into his lap. She would grin at him, grinding down on him. For now, though he was content to drive, letting his arousal build as the miles passed beneath the Impala.


End file.
